


Building Up the Pieces

by MrsChipRockefeller



Category: Far and Away (1992)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guardianship, Hermit, Marriage Proposal, Remorse, governess, horse riding, ward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Stephen returns to Ireland and shuts himself away after losing Shannon until he's suddenly left guardianship of his cousin's daughter. Will she draw him back out and help him move on?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen returns to Ireland

He gazed out over the large expense of ocean stretched out before him trying to think over what had happened a few months ago feeling an intense pain in his chest. He almost wanted to cry but he kept the tears inside. Men don't cry!

Why had he even followed her to America? He was only coming back home now. She'd never wanted him. Why had she even accepted his proposal two years ago? Had her parents put her up to it? Were they laughing behind his back? Damn those Christies! He'd given them everything he had. He'd even reunited parents and daughter and what was he getting in return? Nothing!

He felt like he was returning a fool. Was everyone laughing at him? Damn that Shannon Christie! He'd now seen the capriciousness of women. Well he didn't need them; he didn't need anyone. He was perfectly fine a bachelor and a bachelor he would stay.

After he'd chosen that scrap of an Irish man he'd headed back to Boston. He'd followed the railroad so he would know his way back and lived off the land. He'd basically gone feral until he reached Boston. He'd even cried himself to sleep when he was vulnerable.

Once he'd reached Boston he'd had a haircut and shaved off his beard leaving only his moustache. He'd also booked himself onto the next boat back to Ireland. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from America. The new life he'd hoped with Shannon had been dashed when she'd chosen that Joseph. He never deserved her but she'd made her choice.

When he arrived in Boston he'd been a heartbroken, young man now he'd felt his heart harden. No-one would ever be able to break that chink in his armour again he thought as he turned on his heel and shut himself back in his cabin.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's back at home

Home

He'd been here for months now and hardly ever stepped a foot out of doors apart from an early morning ride when he believed everyone else was probably asleep. He just didn't want anyone to see him. The only people he'd allowed to see him was his household staff and solicitor.

He once rode out to see the house Joseph Donnelly had grown up in and he himself had burnt down the day of Joseph's father's funeral. He saw the rubble from the top of the hill and wondered if that had been his first mistake. If he hadn't burned down that house would he still have Shannon? If he hadn't burned down the house Joseph would never have come after the Christies and met Shannon.

He'd decided to sort out the mess Dublin had become in his absence. It had fallen into total chaos and unruliness after they'd followed Shannon to Boston after the Christie's house was burned down. He saw now maybe he'd gone the wrong way about collecting rent debts. Maybe he should have just evicted them rather than burned down their houses.

He'd had his solicitor lower the rent of the people who lived off the Christie's land. They'd given it to him once they'd left for Boston in the hope Shannon would return to Dublin with him. Well that hadn't happened. She now lived in Oklahoma as Mrs Donnelly. He'd heard from the locals about their marriage and Mrs Christie's friends. They'd come to give their condolences and to tell him Mrs Christie felt sorry for him. He wouldn't see them himself but they would leave messages. He didn't want anyone's pity.

He'd lowered the rent so if in the unlikely occurrence of another woman coming along for him none of the locals would take her off him. He knew it was selfish but he had to preserve his own future. No-one else would. He had to rely on himself. No-one else cared about him. His parents were dead and he didn't even want to think about his former fiancée.

It wasn't like he needed the money anyway. All he needed was enough to feed himself and his servants, horses and dogs. He didn't want to keep any company. The only company he'd kept previously was the Christies and now they were gone. He didn't exactly want to entertain Mrs Christie's friends; they were a bunch of gossipers. He would keep himself to himself and not let anyone else in.


	3. Guardianship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gains guardianship of his cousin's daughter

Guardianship

One cold December morning shortly after Christmas he was in his study reading and drinking a good whisky when he heard a knock on the door. He grunted that his peace had been disturbed but he knew his servants wouldn't unless it was something important.

"Come in," he barked.

His butler came in solemnly and he at once knew that his cousin was on his death bed. His cousin Seamus had been very ill recently and apart from his nine year old daughter Stephen was the only family he had. Niamh had been an incredible beauty but very frail and passed away in childbirth. They'd just been thankful Labhaoise had survived.

"It's my cousin, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes sir. They believe he's close to the end."

He nodded and stood up leaving to get his coat and hat and gloves. He then headed to the stables to get his horse. Before he did he told his butler to prepare a room for his young cousin and a meal for them both when they got home. He had a feeling his cousin would ask him to look after his daughter.

When he got to his cousin's house he placed his hose in the stables and headed into the house. Seamus' housekeeper led him up to her master's bedroom where he found him in bed with his young daughter kneeling beside his bed.

Labhaoise looked up with tears in her eyes as he took his place the other side of Seamus. Seamus and Stephen had been quite close growing up but had drifted apart after he'd left for America. When he'd gone down ill they'd tried to rebuild the friendship they once had.

"Stephen, is that you?" Seamus asked weakly.

"Yes, cousin, it's me," he answered.

"I want you to do something for me when I'm gone."

"Anything."

"Take good care and look after my dearest possession; my daughter."

"I will to my very best."

He nodded and then suddenly closed his eyes and drew his last breath. He felt a pain and fear in his chest but though he was deeply saddened by his cousin's death and afraid he might not be as good a guardian he would do everything in his power to raise his daughter the way Seamus would want him to.

As the priest gave Seamus his last rights Stephen went over and scooped Labhaoise into his arms. She carried on crying into his shoulder as he held her close to him. He knew he would do anything for her. He'd loved her from the moment she was born.


	4. Governess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labhaoise and Stephen discuss a governess

Governess

A couple of months later Labhaoise was comfortably settled into his home and all the business matters concerning Seamus' death had been sorted out. He'd been buried under the old oak tree on his land where his wife had been buried nine years before. It was the only place Stephen deemed appropriate. Seamus and Niamh had deeply loved each other and had been more than devastated when she died though he had tried his hardest to raise his daughter happy.

Stephen had inherited all his possessions including the tenancy and landlord rights on his land. He'd appointed Seamus' staff to take care of the house, grounds and rent of the people who lived on the land. Labhaoise had been awarded the living allowance of £5000 a year and Stephen had done his best to make sure that was carried out.

He had done everything in his power to make sure she settled happily into his home and lifestyle. He would take her out horse riding everyday and tell her stories. He also encouraged her to expand her reading. They'd grown very close and he found he couldn't imagine living without her.

He felt guilty there weren't any children of her age around but felt there was nothing he could do. He even put up with local society for her sake but the gossiping women bored him and he could see how it was affecting his niece. She noticed full well how they bored and annoyed him and would sit close to him. She looked up to him and hated to see him anything but happy. She felt like he was a second father to her and enjoyed the times they would go out riding together.

Now she was settled she felt his utmost priority was to carry on her education. In order to do so he felt it was time to acquire her a governess. That way she would remain close but she would have someone more suited to attend to her education. He was looking around for one and hoped he would find one that would also encourage Labhaoise's health and happiness.

He knocked on the door of the library where he knew he was always most likely to find her. She was an avid reader and could spend hours in there eating up all the knowledge and fantasy she could get from the books.

"Come in," she said.

He went in and she ran up to him giving him a hug. He hugged her back and then she let go.

"What is it, uncle? You look very serious," she enquired.

"Labhaoise I'm looking into a governess to carry on your education."

"You're not sending me to school?"

"Would you rather go to school?" he asked sadly.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I want to stay close to you."

"I want you to stay close too."

She smiled. "So when will she arrive?"

"Hopefully I'll have found one suitable by the end of the month."

She nodded. "Will we still see each other?"

"Absolutely we will," he smiled.

She smiled back.


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caoimhne arrives to be Labhaoise's governess

Arrival

A month later they were in the library preparing themselves for the arrival of the governess. Stephen had chosen one fresh out of school who he hoped was the kind of person he wanted to leave Labhaoise in the care of. He wouldn't let his niece be bullied or dominated. He wanted her to be treated with tender loving care. It was only two months after she'd lost her father.

Soon enough Caoimhne O'Donald arrived and the housekeeper ushered her up to the library to meet her new master and pupil. She wondered what they were both like. She hoped they were nice and friendly. All she'd ever known was hardship except for her best friend who had died of consumption when they were ten.

Mrs O'Carroll knocked on the door and Stephen answered, "Yes."

"Sir, the governess has arrived," she answered.

"Well, usher her in then. What are you waiting for?"

Mrs O'Carroll opened the door and gave Caoimhne a little nudge into the library. She went in shyly and saw a tall, dark handsome man with a moustache and a young, blonde girl beside him with curls cascading down her shoulders.

Stephen couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a beautiful young woman standing there with eyes like deep blue pools ready to jump in, the most beautiful brown long hair, a Grecian profile and lips you just couldn't resist. He had to gain control of himself. She was the governess.

"You are Mr Chase?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered firmly, "and this is my niece Labhaoise Neeson who I have the pleasure of being guardian to."

She nodded and smiled at the young girl who ran up to give her a hug and exclaimed, "You're finally here."

"I see you have been anticipating my arrival," she smiled back.

"I love Uncle Stephen very much but he's not a very good teacher."

She smiled shyly up at her master and he smiled back. He was relieved and knew she would treat his niece well.


	6. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caiomhne plays piano

Piano

They sat by the fire while Labhaoise informed her new governess a whole manner of stories about the things they did and the things she used to do with her father while Stephen admired Miss O'Donald's fortitude and patience. He'd never seen his niece so animated before. She'd always been a shy child. Was this something that her governess drew out of her?

He also saw every now and again how she looked over in the corner eyeing the piano. Though he wanted Labhaoise to accomplish the piano he hadn't heard anyone play since Shannon rebelliously played banned music in her parents' house. He smiled sadly thinking about her. Though the pain had subsided he found he missed her company and friendship every now and again. Well he hoped she was happy in America with her husband and child.

""Do you play?" she asked.

"Do I play what, sir?" she answered off-guard.

"Do you play the piano? I see you have been eyeing my grand piano. I wish for Labhaoise to learn but I have not started her tuition yet."

"Yes sir I play but not very well."

"Oh I am sure you are being too modest. I bet you play wonderfully."

"Oh no sir you are mistaken."

"Play and I will be the judge. Though I must admit it has been a long time since I heard it played," he answered looking down.

Labhaoise went over to her uncle and placed her hand on his knee knowing he was thinking about Shannon again. She'd been told the story when she first came to live with him but she knew he would find someone who deserved him. Maybe Caoimhne. She wasn't blind to the attraction.

Wishing to make her master happy Caoimhne went over to the piano and started playing the piece she knew best. She smiled inwardly as she saw a smile spread across his face as she carried on playing.

When she finished he said, "You play beautifully and I would make you play again if it was not so late. I will show you to Labhaoise's room and then your own."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir."

He escorted them to his niece's room and waited outside while they changed her into her nightgown. Once the governess was out he went in to see Labhaoise had already fallen asleep so he tenderly kissed her forehead and wished him sweet dreams while she smiled in her sleep. Caoimhne smiled back seeing how gentle her new master was with his niece.

"Come this way, Miss O'Donald," he said coming back to her side with the candle he had used to guide them through the house.

He led her upstairs to the attic and showed her to the attic room. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it all beautifully laid out for her and her case already in the corner of the room.

"Goodnight Miss O'Donald. I hope you have a good sleep. I wish for Labhaoise's lessons to start tomorrow," he said about to bow out.

"Goodnight sir. I wish you the same," she answered.

He nodded then left while she changed for bed and climbed into bed thanking God she had found a good family to work for.


	7. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen asks Caoimhne to go riding with him and Labhaoise

Request

She soon settled into the estate and the months passed. Labhaoise thoroughly enjoyed her lessons in arithmetic, literature, writing, French, Latin, embroidery and piano. On top of that she was also taught art. With pride Caoimhne and Stephen saw her grow in confidence and all the areas she was being taught.

Stephen would still take her out on early morning horse rides which she thoroughly enjoyed. Stephen had even gifted her her own horse on her tenth birthday. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her happy. She was his little angel.

When he wasn't busy working on being a landlord and the accounts he enjoyed meeting them in the grounds and going on a walk with them. Caoimhne had taken it upon herself to teach Labhaoise all about nature which also had her fascination. She believed she was the perfect pupil.

The attraction between governess and master was growing stronger as months passed but Stephen was too young to act upon it and she believed she wasn't good enough for him. Why would he want her? She was just a lowly governess without a penny to her name. He'd even confided in her about Shannon. Though it broke her heart to hear how he'd been treated she'd given him his shoulder.

One afternoon on their walk while Labhaoise walked alongside them he turned to her. He made it a point to always be available when they took their afternoon walks. It was the only time he felt completely happy and he had a feeling it was because he got to be with Miss O'Donald.

"Caoimhne," he said gently.

"Yes sir," she answered.

He looked down hearing her call him sir. He hoped one day she would call him Stephen but he wasn't ready to admit his feelings for her. He hoped he would be one day. He didn't want her to be another lost opportunity.

"Labhaoise and I were wondering..." Labhaoise looked up hoping he would be finally proposing to her. They always spoke about her when they were alone and it was clear he was in love with her. "Would you like to join us in our early morning rides?"

She looked down and answered, "I don't know how to ride."

"I could teach you," he replied.

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"You wouldn't be any trouble at all. It would be a pleasure."

"Then yes sir. I would love to."

Labhaoise smiled up at them. It would only be a matter of time before he asked for her hand.


	8. Horseride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go horseriding

Horseride

The next day they all met at the stables where Stephen had had their horses saddled up for the early morning ride. He'd been very surprised when the master had asked him to saddle up the old slow mare.

When they arrived he wondered when the third rider would show up. It clearly couldn't be the governess, could it? They had noticed her and the master getting closer but she wouldn't forget her place, would she? Yet they hadn't had to prepare for a guest. Mr Chase didn't really welcome guests since his cousin's death.

Stephen helped Labhaoise onto her horse and then turned to Caoimhne and said, "Your turn."

"Sir, I really don't think this is a good idea," she answered eyeing the horse nervously. She swallowed a lump in her throat looking at the grand beast. She hadn't realised how high off the ground horses were. She'd hardly ever come into contact with them.

"Oh hogwash, Ginger wouldn't harm you at all. She's a very timid, tame horse. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Now let me help you up."

"Sir, it really isn't proper."

"Stuff proper! I've never really been one for propriety. Now please let me help you up. You agreed you wanted to learn to ride."

"As I've noticed," she whispered then added louder, "Sir, won't you see up my undergarments."

"Don't you trust me."

"Yes sir."

"Then stop all this silliness and let me help you onto the horse. We don't want you to fall."

She nodded and allowed him to teach her how to mount the horse. She was sitting there side saddle when he shook his head.

"Swing your leg over," he said.

"But sir I believed ladies ride like this," she answered.

"The pompous ones yes but it's the silliest thing I've seen. You're a lot more likely to break your neck that way. Swing your leg over."

She did begrudgingly and he slapped Ginger's side calling her a good girl then climbed onto his horse. They trotted their horses out of the stables while he instructed Caoimhne how to ride.

Soon they were riding towards the cliffs when he stopped his horse so the girls did too. He looked down at the rubble again and then turned back sadly. Caoimhne noticed his change in demeanour and became concerned.

"I burned down that house in my younger days because they weren't able to afford the rent..." She looked up at him in horror so he turned away. "I'm now thoroughly ashamed of myself even though the young man now lives happily in America with my former fiancée. I promised myself if another woman came along for me I'd never let her go ever again."

She felt her heart flutter and hoped sincerely it would be her. "Sir, please forget about the past. You're not that man anymore."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, homeward bound. That's enough riding for today. Labhaoise has her lessons to attend to."

She nodded. "Of course."

He headed them home and when they got to the stables he got off his horse and then helped the girls off.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled.

"You're welcome. Did you enjoy your lesson?" he smiled back.

"Very much, sir."

"Then I wish for you to join us on our morning rides."

"As you wish, sir."


	9. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen proposes

Proposal

They were out on one of their afternoon walks a few months later when Stephen pulled Caoimhne aside while still keeping an eye on his niece. He couldn't hold back anymore. It was time he told her how he felt and asked her to make him an honest man.

"Sir, what about Labhaoise?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. She knows these grounds like the back of her hand. I just need to speak with you," he answered emotional.

"Sir, what's the matter?"

"Caoimhne, when I was younger I fell desperately in love and when it ended I was lost broken. I decided to shut myself away from the world until I met you. Since I met you I've only had one coherent thought and it's you. Caoimhne, you've made me a better man and taught me true happiness. A happiness I've never known before..."

She could see where he was going and even though it was all her dreams come true she had to stop him. She was his governess. In the end she'd only make him unhappy. "But sir I'm the governess, you mustn't."

"I must. The words are choking me. I can't hold them back any longer. You've made me feel again."

"I'm the wrong person."

"No, you are the right person. My heart is yours if you'll only take it. I feel like our hearts are connected by a small thread tied underneath both. If it breaks I feel like I will break forever..." He took her hands into her own and added, "Caoimhne, please make me even happier by agreeing to be my wife."

She drew her hands away and answered, "Sir, I'll only make you unhappy. It isn't proper. I'm your governess."

"Caoimhne, you know me well enough now to know I don't care for propriety. I'm talking about love. Love me, Caoimhne, my Irish jewel."

"I do. I love you so much I'm scared I'll only make you unhappy and fail you."

"Caoimhne, you could never fail me and you make me happier than I ever thought possible. Agree to be my wife and make me the happiest man in Ireland."

"Yes, yes, I'll be your wife."

"Stephen, my bride...Call me Stephen."

"Stephen," she smiled up at him.

Labhaoise suddenly stopped and saw them smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. She beamed knowing they'd finally admitted their feelings. Caoimhne took her hands away from Stephen's and smoothed down her dress.

"Did she agree to marry you, Uncle Stephen?" she asked.

He nodded beaming. "Yes, Caoimhne is going to be my wife."

She beamed and hugged them both. "I knew it, I knew it. You're a perfect match."


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time

Epilogue

It had been five years since he'd proposed to Caoimhne and they'd been happily married for five years now. They also now had three children of their own and Labhaoise was fifteen. When she was thirteen she was sent off to school but they'd never gained another governess. Caoimhne undertook her children's education.

They now had a four year old son, two year old daughter and a six month old son. Though they still loved Labhaoise as their own their children meant everything to them. Stephen smiled every morning to see them as when he'd left America he'd believed he would never have a chance to be a father. He was thankful for the three he had. He couldn't imagine having the eight he'd heard the Donnellys had.

He'd received letters since his engagement from Shannon and happily responded to them. Caoimhne knew she was his past and he felt nothing for Shannon now other than friendship. She'd been proud to see her husband accept the olive branch Shannon had offered all those years ago. It had proven to her the better man he'd become.

He was more than thankful he'd returned to Ireland as he knew if he hadn't he'd never have met Caoimhne and be this happy. The gossiping women of society had left him alone once he'd gotten engaged to his governess but he didn't care; it only showed their prejudice. He loved Caoimhne and that's all that mattered. She made him happy.

Labhaoise was turning into a fine lady without any prejudice. She knew she'd been sent to school to enhance her chances of making friends her age and turning her into a lady of society so to increase her chances of making a good match when it came to marriage. She assured her aunt and uncle though that she would marry only for love like they had.

She was due home today and found them in the play garden which was an area of the gardens cordoned off for the children to happily play in without spoiling the flower beds. Her uncle had ordered it to be created shortly after little Stephen's birth.

She found her uncle lying on the grass bouncing baby Seamus up and down in his hands who was giggling sweetly. He was a very hands on father and loved nothing better than to be with his family. She'd been so secretly happy when they named their second son after her father. She still missed him every now and again but had been so thankful her uncle had taken her in.

Stephen was running around the garden with a ball and hoop happily playing on his own. Ever since he'd become a big brother he'd been quite happy to play by himself and was fiercely independent even though also a devoted brother.

Her cousin Sinead was making daisy chains with her mother. She loved to play with flowers and was one with nature. Labhaoise had been allowed to choose her name and had named her Sinead Niamh.

Stephen looked up even though he stayed lying on the grass playing with his youngest son and smiled when he saw his niece. He always looked forward to when she came home and all four of the children were together again.

She sat down gently on the grass and started tickling her youngest cousin while the other children ran over and gave her a hug. She was a devoted cousin and loved to help them look after their children.


End file.
